Once Upon a Time : Juliana's story
by marahatter
Summary: This short story is based off of the series Once Upon a Time. It is not exact, and has been motified here and there. There are also no characters from the series itself, just characters I have made on my own. It's different, but I think you might like it. So, enjoy. All reviews welcome.


Notes-

((If you have read or watched Once Upon a time on TV then this may make a little more sense. Now, if you aren't part of the many fans of OUaT, don't fret. You didn't click on this for nothing. You can still understand it. Just know that then are in a land with magic and this could be considered a medieval time period.))

Intro-

Far from the gorgeous yet dreary castle, the damaged kingdom of Revista, and way from the solitary townsfolk who lived along the outskirts of the kingdom, lay the dark forest. It was a place where dreams came to die and bandits hid in every shadow. To walk alone among the dark surroundings normally led to death, but a few made this place their home. The young man wasn't afraid. He stood challengingly in the middle of a dirt covered road outside of the old run down bar. He often came here and many recognized him when he walked into the fighting area. It reeked of booze and lost dreams. The bar itself wasn't really a bar, but a few broken tables with rotted wooden chairs and a small counter for a man to hand out a few drinks from a barrel every night.

Most people came here, not for the liquor, but for the fights. They were illegal, but if you could win a fight, you were set for a few days with food and water. The young man looked at his opponent, he was tall, burley, his orange hair was drenched with sweat, and his green eyes were hazed over. People called out his name, almost in a threating way. "RICHARD!" Compared to Richard, the young man looked tiny. He was skinner, with choppy golden blond hair. He was a bit muscular and his face was covered. Today, the young man was in for a challenge. In his mind, a million different scenarios were accumulating. He was good at this, sizing up his opponent. The young man knew his own weaknesses, and knew how to quickly decipher how it would be easiest to knock out Richard.

The two were signaled to begin, and Richard came out booming. His fist collided with the young mans ribs, "Umph!"

The young man countered, using his elbow to knock into Richard's head. He had to move quickly, _'The bigger ones are always slower.._' he thought to himself. He ran around Richard, coming form behind. He got a few punches to Richard's side, but the big man was faster than he had anticipated. He saw him turn and felt Richard's fist hit his head as he was thrown to the ground with the thud. The crowd was going crazy, some screaming, some throwing things, one drunk fan was even trying to get in on the fight himself. The young man groaned as he laid on the ground, face still mostly covered. Richard came up over the young man and started wailing on his face, all the man could do was lay there. Until, finally, the fight was called. Richard stayed put, throwing his arms up in triumph before looking down to the young man's face. No one had ever seen him with out a cover on his face and he'd never lost to anyone before. Panic washed over the young man as Richardson pulled off the cover he'd had on.

"What the-?" Richard was taken aback. The young man tried to hide his face, but he couldn't or.. _she_ couldn't. The cover revealed woman. A woman with big round hazel eyes, long black lashes, dark pink lips, and flawless skin except for a few bruises and scars. "He's a WOMAN!" Richard got up quickly, angrily. "You!" Everyone went silent for a moment, but It didn't take long for the explosion of complaints from the men who she'd fought. She stood up quickly, knowing it was time to leave. She tried to run, but her legs wouldn't carry her fast enough. She was still disoriented from the fight. Now she was surrounded by the men and their furious expressions as well as their rancid breath.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, but no one came. They began to beat her, shouting that a woman should not fight and a woman's place was to take care of her husband. They spit at her and beat her body senseless. Just when she thought she would surely die at the hands of these pigs, a voice came above the crowd. It was firm, deep, and assertive. "What is going on here?!"

The crowd tried to hide the woman as their expressions became worried and confused. Most looked like children who had been caught in a naughty act by their parents. She knew the feeling all too well. "Move aside." The voice commanded. The pigs were all more than willing to oblige.

The woman could barely see, but the man was tall, dark haired, and tan. He looked too well off to be hiding around here. She wished she could see his face. He saw her on the ground and frowned. He picked her up off of the ground and held her in his arms, carrying her through the crowd of men who didn't make another peep. She was so exhausted and in so much pain that she blacked out as the men grew further and further away.

((Chapter 1 coming soon))


End file.
